Of Gods and Goddesses
by Crimson Eyed Angel
Summary: Inuyasha is the God of the Red Moon, Kagome is the Goddesss of the Light Moon and Sesshomaru is the God of the Dark Moon. What happens whan a demon has been attacking the realm of the gods latley and now has taken Kagome? How far will Inuyasha go to get h
1. Default Chapter

Hey here's another fic I just thought of the plot. I don't exactly know what will happen after this chapter but I will think of something!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha... sadly  
  
Some side notes on what God each character is:  
  
Inuyasha: God of the Red Moon  
  
Kagome: Goddess of the Light Moon  
  
Sesshomaru: God of the Dark Moon  
  
Miroku: God of the Night  
  
Sango: Goddess of the Day  
  
Rin: Goddess of the Sun  
  
Chapter One, "The Kidnapping"  
  
Kagome the goddess of the Light Moon was running through the forest, her breath was heavy and uneven.  
  
She was wearing a white halter-top kimono that went down to her mid thigh. She had silver bracelets on both her wrists and her ankles that made a nice chiming noise when she moved.  
  
She had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back. It shinned in the light of the full moon. Her pale skin glowed in the calm night air as she was running.  
  
She was being chased by a boy in a red Haori. His name was Inuyasha, the god of the Red Moon. His hair was long and silver and he had golden amber eyes that made the stars jealous of there glow. He had two fuzzy dog ears at the top of his head.  
  
They reached an open meadow where Inuyasha caught up with Kagome. He grabbed her around her waist playfully and pulled her to the ground on top of him.  
  
"Ah! Inuyasha careful." She said in between giggles. "Oh you caught me!"  
  
"Yeah well you aren't that fast." he said giving her a smile.  
  
She smiled back at him and gave him a kiss. She laid on his stomach and propped her elbows up on either side of his head.  
  
With her head in one hand Kagome started playing with inuyasha's dog ears with the other.  
  
"Hey." He smiled at her. "Cut it out, we should be heading back soon anyway."  
  
"Your not worried about that demon that's been attacking our realm lately are you? He was last seen hundreds of miles away from here." Kagome punched his shoulder playfully.  
  
"No, I'm afraid of your mother when she finds out were out here because she will be worried about him." (AN: Inu and Kag are married fyi)  
  
"Oh, there is that. She can be so over protective sometimes." Kagome sighed. "But it's so nice out here." She closed her eyes and rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Well I can be overprotective too and I say we go home." Inuyasha said as he started to sit up.  
  
Kagome fell off of Inuyasha. "Hey, I was sleeping." She whined.  
  
"Well you can sleep when we get home." Inuyasha stood up and stretched his hand out to help her up.  
  
She took his hand and stood up. That's when the wind started to pick up.  
  
"That's unusual." Inuyasha said with slight concern in his voice. "We should go."  
  
"All right." Kagome said cheerfuly not worried at all.  
  
But they did not notice what was lurking in the bushes.  
  
The demon was fast, and was known for his wit and cunning tactics. He watched them. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike.  
  
"Stupid gods... lurking in the human realm alone at night. How foolish." The demon was grinning madly.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome turned there backs on the demon to walk away back to the tealm of the gods.  
  
"Now." The demon thought. "Now is the perfect moment."  
  
The demon jumped out of his spot and ran tword Inuyasha unsheathing a sword.  
  
Inuyasha turned just in time to see the moonlight reflect of the blade before he was hit with such force he was sent some feet away unconscious and bleeding badly.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked. She turned on the demon only to have a fist colided into the side of her head. She fell to her knees the world slowly turning to darkness.  
  
"I-Inu...Ya-sha..." she called one last time before she fell unconscious.  
  
It was morning out when inuyasha woke up. He was in his room back in the realm of the gods. 'But how did I get here?' Inuyasha thought. "Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha tried to sit up but he found that it was no use his wonds were great.  
  
"Calm down Inuyasha and tell me what has happened?" Miroku the God of the night asked. Miroku was Inuyashas best friend and standing beside him was his other best friend Sango the Goddess of the Day.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha where's Kagome?" Said Sango with a very worried look on her face. "Her mother is frantic."  
  
"She... She got taken by some demon... he was like no demon I've ever seen before." Inuyasha looked as if he was about to cry. 'Oh Kagome... This is all my fault. My love please forgive me."  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes as darkness consumed him once again and he was fast alseep.  
  
"What is it Miroku?" Sango asked noticing the look on his face.  
  
"I wonder... the demon if it might be..." Then Miroku drifted away in thought again. 'Could it be? But she should have been far away from there... we were tracking him!'  
  
Sango too was lost in thought worried about her friend. 'Kagome I hope you are all fight.'  
  
THAT'S IT!!!  
  
Ok so how do you like this chapter???? I really like this story please RR!!!!!! 


	2. The Kidnappers face

Sooo here we go I was so excited about the story I wanted to write some more but you have to understand I'm making this up as I go along so I have no idea what's going to happen.  
  
Disclaimer: Me: I regreatibly must announce that I...do not own....inuyahsa Random person: gasp it isnt true! Say it isnt true!... Me: yeah its true im afraid....who are you anyway? Random person:...um nevermind... Me: stares  
  
More Info on who is who:  
  
Naraku: Evil Demon (was once the god of Fire)  
  
Kohaku: God of the Clouds  
  
Auron: God of the God Realm  
  
Narumi: Goddess of the Human Realm  
  
Koga: The god of Fire  
  
Nephermine: The God of Water  
  
Chapter two: The Kidnapper  
  
"Were is my daughter?! WERE IS SHE?!?!"  
  
Inuyasha woke to her mothers cries and screams. "Who is that?" and then he realized it was her mother. "Oh no...."  
  
Sango and Miroku quickly looked at each other for ideas. Inuyasha still needed rest for he was badly hurt.  
  
Kagomes mother burst into the room with Auron right behind her. "Were is she? Where is my baby girl?" she screamed as she grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"My lady please! He not yet well! I beg of you let him go." Miroku pleaded with her but she did not seem to hear him.  
  
"Where is she? Where is she?" she kept screaming and shaking Inuyasha.  
  
"You must calm down at once!" Auron boomed. "This is helping no one."  
  
Kagome's mother broke down and started sobbing into Inuyasha. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "B-but I j-just want my b-baby ba- aaack!" she said between sobbs.  
  
Auron had a grim look on his face. "Are you any better Inuyasha?" Auron questioned.  
  
"Yes. A little." Inuyasha seemed as if he was about to cry himslef..  
  
"Come. We all must talk." Auron said turning to Sango and Miroku. "Sango. Have you seen anything?"  
  
"No. I have not my lord." (AN: Sango gets visions.) Auron's grim look if possible was even more grim than before.  
  
"But I'm sure she will see one soon, hopefully that will help us find Kagome." Miroku said with hope in his voice.  
  
"Inuyasha." Auron said. "I need to know what happened."  
  
Inuyasha just nodded as he stared at the floor. "It's not your fault." Auron said in a comforting tone. "You could not have taken him on your own."  
  
"We were just outside the eastern border of Edo. I didn't even hear him.. or sense him at all. He was so fast." A tear streamed down Inuyasha's face.  
  
"I only heard him right when he was about to strike me. I turned around just in time to see his face. Then he struck me with his sword. He was so powerful that I flew some feet away and was knocked out."  
  
"I see. Miroku." Auron said.  
  
"Yes?" Miroku looked up from Inuyasha to Aurons sad eyes. Kagome's mother was still sobbing heavily.  
  
"Were was Naraku last seen when Nefermine was tracking him?  
  
"Almost to the Northern edge of Japan." Miroku's eyes had fear in them. "Do you think... but... it couldn't have been he was so far away!"  
  
"Miroku... Naraku works in many ways that we do not know of. Remember he was once a God too." Auron voice was dripping with regret.  
  
"What about his son? Maybe it was him." Sango said.  
  
"I thought his son swore no loyalty to his father after he was banished." Inuyasha questioned.  
  
"He did." Auron answered. "I do not trust him completely though. But it was not him, that I am certain of."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Miroku asked. "How can you know?"  
  
"I know because he was here. I was discussing with him, his loyalties. Wondering if he knew were his father was." Auron said.  
  
Sango all the sudden took in a small gasp and her eyes grew wide. Her head hung low and her bangs covered her face.  
  
"She's having a vision." Miroku practically whispered.  
  
Sango's Vision:  
  
Theirs a dark cave with no light except a small fire in the center. Theirs a girl in white laying on her side facing the fire, tears streaming own her face. She sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
End of Vision.  
  
Sango brought her head up. "She's alive. She by herself in a cave. I don't know were." She looked at inuyasha who looked as if her could jump up and hug her now if it wasn't for is injuries.  
  
"Oh thank heavens." A tear slid down Inuyasha's face. "We have to find her. We have to get her back." He looked at Auron who just nodded.  
  
Kagome lay on her side facing the fire that now grew dim. Tears were running down her face and she was tracing a name in the dirt many times over.  
  
"Inuyasha." She whispered. "where are you? I need you now Inuyasha." She sobbed again not being able to control her tears. 'My powers are bound. I can not use my telepathy to contact anyone... not that I know were I am.'  
  
"I can tell you were you are." A figure was lurking in e shadows watching her.  
  
"Who's there? come out!" Kagome cried. She could not tell but the figure was just standing there smiling.  
  
CHAPTER TWO IS DONE!!!!  
  
YAY! Lol I am proud of this...I don't know what I'm going to do for the next chapter but I have an idea!  
  
Kuramasgirl1556- I'm really glad that you like it!   
  
Gc- Sorry for the miss spelling! ; I need to pay more attention.  
  
Deadly Tears- Nope the bad guy was Naraku Sesshomaru is a good guy in this fic.   
  
Please R&R!!! 


End file.
